Too much Love will Kill you
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: (Spoiler del manga ch 499 y 500) Las cicatrices físicas no eran las únicas luego de la Guerra con Alvarez. Gray tenía una herida abierta en su interior, una difícil de curar, más aún cuando Juvia continúa afirmando que está dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por él, todas las veces que sea necesario. (GRUVIA) (Fic escrito para el desafìo "12 meses de Fanfics" Enero: Songfic)


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a HIRO MASHIMA**

 **"Too much Love will kill you" temazo de Queen (escrita por, Brian May, Frank Musker y Elizabeth Lamers)**

 **AN: Spoiler de los capítulos 499 y 500 del manga.**

 **Too much Love will Kill you**

 _Too much love will kill you_

 _Just as sure as none at all_

 _It'll drain the power that's in you_

 _Make you plead and scream and crawl_

 _And the pain will make you crazy_

 _You're the victim of your crime_

 _Too much love will kill you every time_

 _-Queen_

 _(Traducción al final del fic)_

Gray despertó cubierto de sudor, un calor sofocante se extendía en su interior. Respiraba agitado, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad. Pasó su mano por su frente y hundió sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que hasta su cabello estaba mojado, siendo un mago de hielo, era extraño que sudara tanto.

Bajó los pies de la cama. El frío del suelo llevando algo de alivio. Se concentró en su respiración, para hacerla menos laboriosa y al lograr calmarla se levantó del colchón.

Arrastró los pies hacia la cocina, sintiendo el peso del cansancio en sus hombros. Imágenes de su sueño persiguiéndolo en el trayecto como si intentaran volverlo a la pesadilla, empujarlo a recordar esa situación tortuosa que arrebató su descanso.

Una vez en la cocina, sacó del refrigerador la botella de agua bien fría y bebió con un sorbo largo. El líquido casi helado bajó por su garganta, lavando el fuego que se había alojado en su interior con el peso de la pesadilla.

Todavía podía verla en su mente. Su cuerpo cubierto de heridas, la ropa desgarrada, su hermoso cabello azulado salpicado de sangre. La nieve arremolinándose a su alrededor, cercándolos en ese pequeño campo de batalla que nunca debió existir para ellos. Juvia alzando su brazo hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, como si realmente no hubiera preocupaciones en el mundo. El tiempo se detuvo para él en ese solo instante de verla sólo a ella, sus ojos azules brillando con la decisión que había tomado, los labios moviéndose levemente, pronunciando palabras incomprensibles, sonriendo cálidamente, dando una imagen contradictoria a lo que sucedía allí mismo y luego el rápido movimiento de la mano de Juvia perforando su propio abdomen. La sangre y el agua mezclados en el ataque mortal que se dirigió a sí misma, mientras él también caía de rodillas, víctima de la misma decisión, habiéndose arrebatado la vida con el filo de su espada de hielo. O al menos eso pretendió hacer...

Juvia no sólo se hirió mortalmente, sino que tuvo el descaro de salvarlo al conectar su sangre a la de ella, dándole las últimas gotas de vida que corrían por sus venas. Se sacrificó por él y también evitó su suicidio.

El milagro que ella sobreviviera no le resultaba un consuelo. No había nada que él pudiera hacer ni decir para evitar que la maga de agua cometiera la misma estupidez. Juvia, sin dudarlo, volvería a entregar la vida por él. Pero Gray haría exactamente lo mismo por ella y entre ambos habría una competencia masoquista de quien se quitaría la vida primero en beneficio del otro, cuál de los dos sería más veloz en suicidarse, porque ninguno podría soportar ver al otro morir.

La conversación que tuvieron luego de la guerra inundó sus pensamientos. La terquedad de la chica de cabellos azules seguía latente a pesar las heridas profundas que sufría su cuerpo...

— _Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso. — Le pidió con desesperación, cuando la guerra acabó y Wendy estaba terminando de desinfectar la cicatriz en el cuerpo de la maga de agua._

— _Juvia no puede prometer eso, Gray-sama. — Le respondió con una sonrisa suave y su voz calma — No puede evitar protegerlo._

— _No quiero que lo hagas. — Le dijo con firmeza, pero con la súplica implícta. — No quiero que me cuides._

— _Juvia debe hacerlo. — Ella bajó la mirada observando los vendajes que la Dragon Slayer de Cielo aplicaba en su herida. — Prefiere morir antes de ver herido mortalmente a Gray-sama._

— _¿Y qué crees que prefiero yo? — Le preguntó, con voz severa — ¿Acaso no importa como me siento? — La miró suplicante, pese al enfado que sentía. Los expresivos ojos oscuros de Juvia se elevaron a los suyos. La confusión surcando su azul profundo._

¿Es que su sacrificio no fue suficiente prueba de sus sentimientos? ¿Creía que se quitaría la vida por cualquier compañero? Él mismo se lo dijo en ese instante, en que la muerte lo atravesaba con el filo de la espada. Lo hizo por ella.

Tal vez él no era tan honesto y libre con sus emociones como ella, no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ni demostrarlo a cada rato, pero ¡Demonios! sí que tenía sentimientos, él era capaz de amar y la amaba con tal intensidad que no dudaría en morir por protegerla ¿No podía verlo?¿No podía sentirlo? Si ella sabía tanto sobre el amor como parecía, ¿Porqué no veía que él la amaba?

— _¿Necesitas que lo diga? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos..._

— _Juvia no necesita nada, porque es feliz sólo con amarlo, Gray-sama. — Podía ver las emociones de ella bailando en el brillo de sus pupilas, el amor que tanto le profesaba allí presente. — Los sentimientos de Juvia son tan desbordantes y cálidos que le alcanzan para ser feliz. Gray-sama no está obligado a decir lo que no quiere expresar — Las palabras entraban a sus oídos, pero Gray no podía comprenderlas, rebotaban en su mente como pequeñas pelotitas y perdían significado._

— _No lo entiendes..._

— _Si entiende. — Con dificultad se levantó de su lugar y examinó su propia herida. Le agradeció a Wendy por su tratamiento y la niña se marchó a atender a otro compañero lastimado. Los dedos delgados de la maga de agua acariciaron los vendajes que cubrían la herida que ella misma se había infringido para salvarlo — Juvia entiende que Gray-sama tiene sentimientos hacia ella, pero... — Volvió a mirarlo, todavía confundida — ¿Gray-sama entiende a Juvia? ¿Gray-sama sabe que tan ciertas son las palabras de ella cuando le dice que lo ama?_

— _Sí lo entiendo._

— _No lo hace. — Ocupó su mejilla con su mano, aquella que hace un instante acariciaba sus vendajes. — Gray-sama no entiende cómo alguien puede amarlo como Juvia lo hace. No se siente merecedor de eso._

Era cierto. No entendía porqué alguien como ella, tan pura, tan cálida, podía estar profundamente enamorada de alguien como él, quien llevaba el peso de una maldición sobre sus hombros. Amarlo era riesgoso, todos lo que lo quisieron profundamente murieron. Gray no podía soportar la idea de perderla a causa de su destino cruel.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió delicadamente y Juvia apareció vestida con una de las camisetas de Gray que le llegaban hasta a penas por encima de las rodillas, sus cabellos azules alborotados y los ojos cansados de sueño

— ¿Otra pesadilla, Gray-sama? — Le preguntó antes de dar un largo bostezo.

— Así es. — Respondió él, volviendo su mirada a la botella de agua fría.

— ¿Lo invaden los recuerdos? — Ella se sentó a su lado, su mirada azul observándolo fijamente con preocupación. Gray pensó sus palabras, demorando su respuesta. No quería inquietarla de más, pero tampoco podía mentirle. Juvia lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

Ella lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna — Juvia sabe de qué tratan sus sueños, Gray-sama, porque ella tiene la misma pesadilla a veces. — Él observó sus dedos entrelazados, su mano pequeña envolviendo la suya, aferrándose a él con suavidad — Pero al despertar y tenerlo a su lado, Juvia sabe que no debe tener miedo — Lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos, llevando su otra mano a su mentón y dirigiendo su cabeza a ella, luego deslizó sus dedos para acariciar su mejilla. Gray cerró los ojos, sintiendo las suaves caricias de la maga de agua — Porque estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

— No deberíamos. — Respondió él con dolor. Sus palabras surgiendo de las profundidades de su corazón — Es peligroso, yo...

— Usted no es peligroso, Gray-sama. Usted no puede culparse si otros toman decisiones arriesgadas.

— Pero tú...

— Juvia tomará la decisión que crea correcta, como lo hizo en ese momento. — Gray apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Ella volvió a acariciarlo, pidiéndole que no desviase la mirada — Juvia no se arrepiente de dar su vida por salvarlo. Lo haría las veces que se necesiten.

— No quiero que hagas eso.

— Y Juvia no quiere que usted se sacrifique por ella, ¿Puede hacerlo? ¿Puede prometerle a Juvia que no arriesgará su vida nunca más por protegerla?

— No puedo prometerte eso. Si tú estás en peligro, entonces yo...

— Usted tomará la misma decisión que en ese momento, al igual que Juvia.

Gray prefería alejarla de él, protegerla de la maldición que significaba amarlo. Pero era imposible, ella era demasiado persistente y el amor que le brindaba se colaba entre las quebraduras del hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Juvia se metía en él, en su vida y no podía alejarla. Ya lo había intentado, tantas veces y ella no se lo permitía.

Besó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

— Vamos a dormir — Dijo finalmente, levantándose de la silla y agarrando nuevamente la botella de agua helada. Juvia también se levantó y lo esperó para entrar juntos a la habitación.

Al recostarse nuevamente en la cama, ella se acurrucó en su pecho y él la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Permaneció acostado, con ella pegada a su cuerpo, observando el techo blanco de su dormitorio. La conversación no logró tranquilizarlo, la terquedad de Juvia seguía tan presente como en su pesadilla y perseguiría sus sueños por siempre. Después de todo, ella lo amaba demasiado y él también, tanto como para morir uno por el otro.

 **FIN**

-Ikhny

 _Traducción del fragmento de "Too Much Love will Kill you"_

 _Demasiado amor te matará_

 _estoy tan seguro como nadie._

 _Drenará la fuerza que hay en ti_

 _te hará suplicar, gritar y arrastrar_

 _y el dolor te volverá loco_

 _Eres la víctima de tu crimen_

 _Tanto amor te matará_

 _Todo el tiempo_

Cuando elegí la canción era obvio que el fic iba a ser dramático, pero no pensé que además iba a hacerlo tan cursi! Sobre todo con un personaje como Gray, que dista tanto de ser dulce o meloso... pero aquí estamos, con mucha miel...

El fic responde al reto de Motin Fanficker "12 meses de Fanfics", esta historia corresponde a Enero: Songfic.


End file.
